


to cross the line

by sandpapersnowman



Series: weekly mag fics i guess! [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Heartache, M/M, Pining, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: (spoilers up to 150!)All I could manage to say, to get through the shaking sobs, was ‘I love you’.Would it be that easy? If Martin approached a point of no return, if he were doing something too dangerous and too risky for Jon to let himself allow, would it be as simple as telling Martin he loves him?





	to cross the line

**Author's Note:**

> title from phoenix's [Love For Granted](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/loveforgranted.html) which is just a season 4 jon/martin song in general
> 
> i broke my own rule by listening to the new episode before posting this but it was worth it

Jon reads the words over and over.

_I love you._

_All I could manage to say, to get through the shaking sobs, was ‘I love you’._

Would it be that easy? If Martin approached a point of no return, if he were doing something too dangerous and too risky for Jon to let himself allow, would it be as simple as telling Martin he loves him?

He heard the tape Elias left him. Martin stood up to Elias, and even though it was only a distraction, only part of the bigger plan to quarantine Elias and his influences, there hadn’t been any denial when Elias brought up Martin’s feelings for Jon. _Martin_, with feelings for _Jon_, and Martin just tried to carry the plan along.

Would Martin even know Jon had heard? He’s been transparent about listening to any tape he can get ahold of, but would Martin realize it extended to _that one_, too?

He meant to bring it up when he woke up and listened through everything he'd missed since the Unknowing. He meant to bring it up every day, ask if Martin's feelings still stood now that Jon has considered a life without him and doesn't want it, or if he missed his chance by being so rude and oblivious in the first place.

He meant to bring it up this morning, thumbs hovering over his phone keyboard and scrolling through his and Martin's texts. He meant to send a simple message like _hey, can we talk?_ or _could we meet somewhere?_ or get to the point with an _I miss you_, and instead he made himself sad over the widening, longer and longer apart timestamps. 

Jon rubs his hands over his face. He considers texting Martin now, an out-of-place _I love you_ after two weeks, four days, nine hours, and a handful of minutes since Martin last left him on Read. Would Martin reply? Would Jon's phone ring, with Martin flustered on the other end asking if someone's taken his phone or if he's been kidnapped again?

Would it change anything at all? 

The Archives are quiet.

Somewhere in the city, in a dark restaurant with soft music and expensive drinks, Martin kisses Peter for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also [sandpapersnowman on tumblr](https://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com) and lyric/ille in the rq discord! hmu!


End file.
